Mischief
by GypsieKitsune
Summary: What would happen if Light took L to Tampa, Fl to see his best friend. And what if his best friend was L's...sibling.LightxL pairing Maybe a lemon or two.
1. Chapter 1

L looked to Light, "Light-kun, where are you taking us

Ohayou Minna-san! This is my first yaoi. I'm used to girlxboy relationships, but this I just couldn't pass up. It's Light-kun and L-kun, with a slight twist. L has a sister. **:grins like a Cheshire cat: **I'm completely rewriting how the story goes. I'm sort of bored with reading other stories that really follow the original plot like a lifeline. I decided that something different had to happen.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Death Note and its characters. **

--

Chapter 1: Realization

L looked to Light, "Light-kun, where are you taking us?" Light stopped in mid-stride and looked behind him to L. "Ryuuzaki, I'm taking us to Tampa, Florida." L looked at Light with suspicion. The first thing to pop into L's mind at the mention of that location was that he has a family member there. Light continued on to walk to the bedroom of the headquarters that L had specifically constructed in hopes to find Kira. "Light-kun. Why to Tampa, Florida?"

Light stopped again in mid-stride after opening the bedroom door. He thought about if he should answer L or just have some fun with him and let him guess. "With you ignoring me and trying to take us away from the Kira case I am led to believe that we can now raise my suspicion of you being Kira to…" Light looked L right in the eye, "I am not Kira and we are going to Tampa because there's someone there I want to meet." Light looked over in his head all that he said, making sure that he didn't give anything away other than feeling annoyed at again being referred to as Kira. L paid close attention to the look given to him. "Light-kun, who is it you want us to meet?"

Light closed his eyes slowly, let out a breath and said, "My best friend from childhood. She was the only one who was able to see through me growing up. A few years later she left and moved to Tampa, Florida." L's eyes widened. Light-kun had a bestfriend that was female. She could see through him? Light noticed the look on L's face as surprise and he didn't think he could ever catch the detective with a look on his face other then annoyance and thinking. "But Light-kun, you know we have to finish up the Kira case." L said matter-of-factly. "Yes I know. She can help in the case. She's a lot brighter than I am and has a seriously uncanny ability to make anyone tell the truth."

Light started to walk back the bedroom and gathered his clothes from the closet and dresser while looking for something to pack in at the same time.

L looked thoughtful. Someone who can get anyone to tell the truth... _Maybe she can get Light-kun to confess. _L looked at all the pros and cons and concluded that perhaps it won't be such a bad idea. Then he thought of how Light expected them to get there if he was not really going to tell L in the first place. "Ryuuzaki, I wonder, can you pay for the flight?" _Ah, that's how. _

Light came around the corner and faced L. "You just claimed you know someone brighter than you… suspicion is now less and down to ten point seven percent. Unless of course this is what Kira-" Light interrupted him again, "I-am-not-Kira. Now help me pack." Light turned away mumbling about annoying sugar addicts. L's head tilted to the side as he stood in his hunched position bringing his thumb up to his bottom lip in concentration. Suddenly he had to change position and start walking or he would fall. "Light-kun, this chain is only six feet long," L reminded him. All he got was a grunt in return. Light seemed to be different. "Is Ms. Misa coming along?" Light answered quickly and stiffly, "No." L walked over to Light, "You know I didn't agree to us going to Tampa." Light gave him a quizzical look. "Then I'll just leave her clues to where we are. Now Ryuuzaki, she can catch the slightest hint and is more subtle than a butterfly's touch. That and she can get anyone to do anything for her. She's too adorable to not do what she says and even if you were able to resist her bubbly charm she'll turn eyes on you that you won't be able to say no to." Light turned his gaze away from L and walked over to the bathroom to gather his toiletries. He sighed a little and thought of what it would be like to see her again. The last time he saw her was about 6 years ago. They were both 12 at the time. Their age only separated by a month.

Light came out of the bathroom and looked to L. L's eyebrows were furrowed and he was deep in thought. "Light-kun, perhaps this will be okay. I have a sister living there and she could also help in the case. I wonder though, what's the name of your best friend?" It took Light a while to come out of his surprise at hearing L has a sister and he processed the question directed at him. "Her name is Shaara-" L cut him off, "Lucretia." Light's eyes widened as L's did to. They caught each other's eyes and realized that Light's best friend was L's sister.

--

Muhahaha. I feel like leaving it here. Don't you all just a love a cliffy? I'm thinking of chapter two. I don't really know what's going to happen. I'm just following my imagination, but it will work out in the end with lots of fun and maybe, just maybe some angst.

Shaara is pronounced: Shaah-ldah, the "r" is pronounced the same way the Japanese say it.

Lucretia is pronounced: Lu-creh-shi-ah

Sincerely,

GypsieKitsune


	2. Chapter 2

So far so good minna-san

So far so good minna-san! I haven't exactly figured out how this chapter will go. I just go with the flow and see where the flow takes me.

(I had to revise this chapter. I didn't revise much, but I fixed a few of my implied areas that needed to be better implied. So sorry if you already read chapter 2 and now have to reread. Though, it shouldn't matter much.)

On with the story!

Chapter 2: She's Evil

Light's eyes shot wide open and L's eyes, amazingly enough, got wider as well. "Light-kun, this presents us a problem." Light looked around the room willing his eyes to relax. "How so, Ryuuzaki?"

"I just realized I don't want to see my sister." L looked up to the ceiling with his thumb at his bottom lip. "I can just hear her screaming all the reasons why she'll clobber me for not keeping in contact. Light-kun, can you change your mind, please?" L looked to Light with a slight pleading look. Light smirked, "You're scared of a girl?" He couldn't believe it; L was scared of someone, and not just someone, a girl.

"Not just any girl, Light-kun. She's my sister. And she's pure evil." L looked to Light seriously. L's head titled to the side in concentration, "She has the uncanny ability to make me eat anything but sweets, hence she is evil." Light faltered in his step as he was collecting more of his belongings and still trying to find a suitcase of some sort. Shaara is evil because she makes L no longer eat sweets. That was why she was evil? Light couldn't help it. His demeanor changed and he, dare it be done, he laughed. Not a loud laugh or a long laugh. It was more of a quiet chuckle, but a laugh none-the-less. L scratched his leg with his foot. "Why do you find that funny, Light-kun? I was being serious." L pouted cutely just when Light looked at him after quieting. L noticed something in Light's eyes. Light averted his gaze fast and hoped he was not figured out. L looked back to the ceiling thoughtfully. He tried to decipher the look Light sent him, but he wasn't great with social skills so the mystery of the look remained a mystery.

Light finally stopped moving around and stepped up to L, "I give up. Will you tell me where I can find some suitcases?" L smirked slightly while gazing at the ceiling. Light couldn't see the smirk. "Light-kun, you need my permission to go. I don't give you permission to go." L looked back at the amber haired boy. Light squinted his eyes slightly, "You'll give me permission to go. Otherwise, I'll tell Shaara that you're with me, here." L looked crestfallen, "She'll kill me if Kira doesn't. I think I'll wait for Kira to come. He won't torture me with pain, she will." Light coughed out of disbelief. "Ryuuzaki, she's not evil."

L looked out the window of the private jet wondering how Light upped him and got him to go and meet the Queen of all that is evil and dreadful. Light sighed, "You look pathetic you know. She's not evil. Besides, I don't get how you can eat all that sugar and not gain weight. You don't exercise…" L looked away from the window and slowly took his thumb away from his lip to his knees in his normal position. "Light-kun, trust me. She is evil." He looked away from Light and back through the window. Light looked around the jet and sighed again. Light thought on the request given to him from L. Why should Light trust him, L certainly did not trust Light. So why should he trust the beautifully pale man. Wait, beautifully? Pale? Man? Now why would he think of L as beautiful? Light paid closer attention to L. L squirmed in nervous anticipation. Watari had mentioned a while ago that they were nearing the Tampa International Airport. L squirmed again and tried not to sigh. He failed and he sighed. Light noticed that L's thumb went back to his lower lip. Light couldn't look away from the full lips of L. L looked to Light and saw that he was being eyed. What emotion was that showing through Light's eyes? Attraction? L blinked. Is Light attracted to L? "Ahem. Light-kun," L started to get Light's attention. Light's eyes went to L's. He tried to not blush from being caught, but it seemed that they should both fail in trying something in this moment. Light averted his gaze, "Nan desu, ka? Ryuuzaki?" L flushed a little at realizing he was being admired. L didn't say anything and Light didn't press the matter.

Since there was only an hour left until they landed and saw Shaara, L thought it only right that he tell Watari to bring him a full strawberry cheese cake with extra strawberry topping and whipped cream. Light huffed lightly and watched L eat his cake. Was he really going to eat the whole thing? About forty minutes into watching L savor the cake, it appeared that, yes, he was going to eat the whole cake. Wait, maybe not. "Light-kun, you want some?" Light hid his surprise at being offered some of the cake. Didn't L want to stuff his face and try to hold in all the sugar for the next month while being with Shaara? L looked a little dejected at not getting an answer and only being looked at suspiciously. "Light-kun, do you want any?" Light came out of his reverie. Then he figured it out, "Ryuuzaki, you can't finish it can you?" L's mouth hung open. He got caught. For once, the sugar addicted detective could not eat anymore sugar. "I just feel like I'm already in her presence; her evil, malicious, no-sugar eating presence." Light chuckled again.

--

Well, what do you think? I can't concentrate anymore on how the rest should go. I'll try and do a chapter a day. I want this to be a long story. Maybe, more than 18 chapters. Can you see the small attraction Light is gaining towards L? I think I should make L a little more clueless to the attraction that will begin to build. After all, he's not very social.

Nan desu, ka? What is it?

Sincerely,

GypsieKitsune


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli, lollipop…

I'm messing with the ages of all the characters. That's just a warning.

………………….

Chapter 3: Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli, lollipop…

Shaara bounced around at the platform where the private jet of Light Yagami and her brother L were going to land at. "L. L. L. L. Light. Light. Light. Light. I haven't seen either of them in ages!!" She yelled out. A man standing next to her with neat black hair and in all black clothing laughed a little. "Shaara-chan, don't you want to surprise L that you won't be taking away his sugar anymore," the man asked her. Shaara quieted. She squinted her sapphire eyes and pursed her full pink lips. Her teeth started to play with her bottom lip and she cocked her head to the side. She was thinking. "No," she answered the man. "As fun as that would be, I think I'll just ask give him one of my many lollipops in my purse. Besides Keru-kun, that might just surprise him anyway." Kale sighed. A loud roaring noise was heard as the jet began it's decent to land near Shaara and Kale.

………………

"Ryuuzaki! Come on. You know we are still chained together. I can't get off the jet without you," Light said with exasperation as he stood at the stairs to get out of the jet. Shaara jumped up and down, "Light-Kun! Ohayou Gozaimashita tomodachi! L-onii-chan wa doke desu, ka?" (Translation: Light-kun! Hello my friend! Where is L?) Light looked out the door and tugged on the chain as he started down the steps. He was not expecting to see a hyper active short, blonde girl jumping up and down like she was in a toy store. L heard the shout and popped his head out as he tried to tug the chain back towards him. He couldn't believe his eyes. He caught the motion of Shaara's right hand and noticed something. She was waving around a lollipop. The girl who always strayed from sugar was eating something entirely made of sugar. His eyes widened. Shaara ran forward and jumped on top of Light. He oomphed as he was tackled. "Shaara-chan. You're different. You're actually dressed girly."

Shaara smiled big and laughed. She saw a chain attached to Lights wrist. She followed the length of it and found L. She put her lollipop in her mouth and spoke around it, "Ohayou L-onii-chan. I smell chocolate and strawberries." L shivered a little. This wasn't the little ten year old sister he remembered seeing off when he was brought to the Wammy's House at age 16. Though Shaara was as gifted as he was, only he was brought the Wammy house.

He was surprised. She was actually eating something sugary and smiling. Shaara looked back to Light and answered to his comment. "Light-kun, you can thank Keru-kun. He forced me to eat a chocolate fudge brownie and he said he wouldn't kiss me on our second date if I didn't try a lollipop. Now I can't stay away from either sweet treat…" she trailed off. "And for some reason all the sugar has made me realize my more cute and female side."

L calmed down, "Imouto, ohayou."(Translation: Little sister, hello.) He couldn't believe it. She was dressed up in a pink with black lace corset; a short, puffy, black skirt with lace trim; and slender black high heels. Her hair was fashioned in two pony tails with pink ribbon holding them up and all silver jewelry dangling about. She had definitely changed. Perhaps for the better? L smiled as he heard her talk about all the new things her boyfriend Kale, whom she loved to call Keru-kun, has gotten her to experience. They started to walk to the limo that would bring them all to Shaara's home with Watari trailing behind with the luggage on a dolly.

As they walked through the front door of Kale's and Shaara's 'out in the middle of nowhere' mansion L asked a question, "Shaara-chan, does this mean I'm allowed to eat sugar and not have to worry about it being thrown away?" Shaara stopped walking. She slowly turned around and faced L. Her face was blank and her eyes held no emotion. "L-onii-chan, if you don't want me take your sugar away, eat it before I do. I've become addicted to it." She turned back around with a little smirk hidden from the others. Kale spoke for the first time around L and Light. "Don't worry. She's only messing with you. After she told me of the things she did to you L-kun I told her that I'd supply you both with enough candy and baked goods so you won't have to worry about Shaara-chan going ballistic on you. I bought myself a snickers bar yesterday, and within seconds I had to figure out how my candy got away from my hand and in her mouth. I made her promise not to do that with you and she agreed." L nodded and Light looked weird. His eyebrows twitched. Now he's stuck with an insomniac sugar addict and a hyper active sugar addict. There were two of them. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all…_ Then a scream was heard.Light, L, Kale, and Watari looked up to the stairs that Shaara had walked up. "Kale! You hid my stash again didn't you?!"

Kale looked scared. "Damn it. I forgot I did that. She's going to kill me." Shaara ran down the stairs and jumped in front of Kale. "Gomen nasai. I didn't hide it. I just put it in a better place so it won't be in my way," He explained quickly. Shaara glared at him hard. He took a step back. "Where are they, Keru-kun?" She asked a little too sweetly. "Other closet." He answered quickly. Light's eyebrows twitched again and L just stood there looking like he saw a ghost. "Which other closet? I want my lollipops!"

Kale thought fast and moved forward, lifted the short, blonde girl and kissed her hard. He put her down slowly as he broke off the kiss. _She's quiet. Thank God. _Light's eyebrow continued to twitch and L looked on at the scene fascinated. Shaara stopped glaring and looked at Kale. "I want my lollipops," She muttered softly. L started to laugh. Light looked to L and noticed how adorable L looked with that face. He also took note of the nice sound that came from L. L felt a stare and looked to Light. Light was successful this time with not showing his blush as he looked away. L became suspicious. That was the third time Light looked at him like that. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Light spoke up to Shaara, "I was wondering Shaara-chan, just what do you like most? Chocolate or lollipops?" Her answer made him chuckle without his consent. "Tootsie pops."

………………………

Yeah!! Third Chapter!! Not much really happening yet. I'm still trying to think up a good plot of how to get L and Light together. Maybe Shaara will notice the looks Light gives and L and figure out what they mean…

Sincerely,

GypsieKitsune


End file.
